Hidan Udik
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang pribadi Hidan yang udik nan katrok.


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATE : T**

**WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu hari di desa yang bernama desa Yugakure*desa terpencil*, hiduplah seorang duda yang amat terkenal. Terkenal karena ganteng?-coret- Karena sexy?-coret- Heroik?-coret-. Duda yang bernama Hidan itu amat terkenal oleh para masyarakat luas karena **KEDUNGUANNYA**. Gak percaya? Liat aja ceritanya...

"Hoahmmm..pagi-pagi gini kok gue masih ngantuk yah?" Hidan menguap lebar banget sambil mbaca koran di teras depan rumahnya. Dia sibuk mbolak-mbalik halamannya sampai akhirnya kegiatannya itu terhenti oleh suatu hal.

TINN..TINN

"Hn, siapa ntuh?" Hidan langsung ngelempar korannya ke tong sampah dan berjalan ngehampiri sosok yang baru aja ngelakson ke arahnya.

"Woy, inget gua gak?" sosok itu ngelambai-lambaiin tangannya ke arah Hidan.

Hidan langsung berlari menyambut sosok itu dengan tangan terbuka "Woy, lama amat gak nongol"

sosok itu cengar-cengir saat Hidan masih mau menyambutnya "gimana kabarnya Dan? sehat?"

Tiba-tiba Hidan menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan heran "loe, siapa ya?"

PLAKKK!

"Goblog! gue kira loe mau nyambut gue gara-gara masih inget gue. loe masih tetep dongo ya kaya dulu. gak berubah-ubah"

"hehehe, yoi lah. btw, loe siapa ya?"

Sosok itu menepuk jidatnya "ck, masa lupa? ini gue temen semasa smp loe yang pernah seperjuangan sama loe ketika digebugin warga gara-gara nyolong lusinan sandal di mesjid. inget gak?"

Hidan berusaha keras mengamati wajah yang terasa familiar di hadapannya itu.

"Oalah, loe Pein ya? wakakakak, sorry kalo gue lupa. abisnya wajah loe makin abstrak sih"

SPLAKKK!

"Bangkee, loe mau muji apa ngehina?" protes Pein setelah sukses ngemplang kepala Hidan sampe puyeng.

"Eh, loe beli motor baru nih?" hidan ngamatin motor tunggangan pein sembari mesam-mesem kepingin. motor baru merk supra x yang ditunggangi pein ngebikin jiwa katrok hidan terkagum-kagum.

"Napa, pengin? ini motor baru gue lohhh. tapi jangan sekali-kali loe nyentuh ya, ini masih perawan" pamer Pein.

"Hebat loe ya. sekian taun merantau di kota konoha, loe bisa sukses gini. bisa beli motor baru" puji Hidan.

pein menepuk dada "jelas donk, PEIN gitu loh"

"Harganya berapa nih kontan?" tanya Hidan sambil ngeliat-liat velg motornya pein.

"gak mahal kok, cuma 12 juta aja" jawabnya sombong buanget.

"Gue pengin beli ahh" celetuk Hidan polos.

"tinggal beli aja di diler. tapi kan loe gak punya kerjaan yang jelas Dan?"

"Iya-ya, tiap hari kan kerjaan gue cuma bangun-boker-mbaca koran-makan-tidur siang-makani ternak-makan-tidur" jelas Hidan nista.

"Loe jual aja kambing loe semua buat beli motor. gimana?"

"Bener juga ya! ide bagus tuh hehehe" hidan ngangguk-angguk kaya orang bego.

"Oke, gue masih ada urusan lain. Dadahhh" si pein narik gas motornya kenceng sambil njemping-njemping.

Keesokan harinya, hidan udah njual seluruh kambingnya buat beli motor. setelah beli di diler resmi dan telah memiliki surat-surat, si hidan mamerin tuh motor sampe ke kota konoha. padahal sendirinya baru pernah naik motor. dasar nekat!

NGUNNNGGGGG...

hidan naik motor membelah jalanan konoha dengan bangganya. dia udah make helm seret banget biar aman katanya. juga udah make jaket hadiah dari diler serta gak lupa sarung tangan plus sepatu boots. kaya pembalap aja tuh orang.

NGUNNNGGGGG...

ketika hidan lagi asik-asiknya naik motornya, tiba-tiba aja dari arah belakang dia dikejar oleh motor polisi.

nguing..nguing..nguing..nguing

"BERHENTI WOY BUDEK!" sang polisi meneriaki hidan untuk segera berhenti. dan akhirnya karena hidan ingin menjadi warga yang beriman dan tertib, dia manut ke perintah polisi (Itachi 28 taun)

"selamat siang pak, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

hidan cengok mendengar perkataan pak polisi itu.

"eh maap-maap, ulangi ya. ehm..ehm, selamat siang pak. dimohon menyerahkan surat-suratnya"

"Nah gitu donk. bentar ya" hidan ngubek-ubek sakunya dan gak lama kemudian, ngeluarin surat-surat bejibun buat diserahin ke pak pol.

"Nih"

kemudian pak polisi itu meneliti satu per satu surat surat penting dari Hidan.

"Ehm ehm, dengan berat hati anda saya tilang pak hidan"

Hidan kaget "lho? salah saya apa pak pol?"

"Salah anda..." belum selesai pak Itachi ngomong, hidan langsung nyamber aja "gini lho pak. Jangan mentang mentang saya orang desa, trus bapak polisi bisa seenak udele nilang saya. Bapak kira saya katrok banget apa? nih ya tek jelasin. saya udah pake helm nih, seret. surat-surat penting udah saya bawa. sampe sampe gak cuma stnk. bpkb, surat nikah, sampe surat cerai tek bawa. kostum berkendara udah lengkap. ada sarung tangan, jaket, sepatu boots. nah, salah saya apa coba?" Hidan nyerocos panjang banget sampe mukanya pak Itachi basah kuyup kena jigongnya.

"tek jelasin yah pak kesalahannya..." ucap pak polisi lembut dengan wajah santai. Hidan menatapnya serius.

"BAPAK BELUM PERNAH NAIK MOTOR APA? BAPAK TAU GAK SIH KALO BAPAK TADI ITU NAIK MOTORNYA GIGI SATUUU TERUS GAK NAIK-NAIK. BISING PAK WOY! UDAH GITU PAKE GIGI SATU GAS POL LAGI. MUDENG GAK HAHHH?"

Hidan sukses njengkang kebelakang setelah dibentak pak pol. dan orang-orang yang lewat pada minggir dikiranya ada syuting ftv adegan marah-marah.

Hidan bangkit dari njengkangnya dan protes lagi "tapi pak polisi tau gak sih? kita tuh hidup harus hemat!"

muka pak Itachi keheranan "lha, apa hubungannya?"

"wong gigi satu aja belum habis-habis, kenapa gak harus pake gigi dua atau tiga?"

Pak Itachi sukses semaput di tkp.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya pak hidan mogok naik motor. gara gara kejadian di kota konoha, dirinya sebel dan trauma naik motor lagi. dengan itu dia ngejual motornya dan ganti membeli mobil. uang dari mana coba? rumah reyotnya dijual buat beli mobil kontan.

BREMMMMM..CKITTT

Hidan walaupun belum pernah naik mobil sebelumnya, tapi dia nekat pergi ke kota buat bergaya lagi. sekarang dia udah tobat dari kegoblokannya yang waktu itu. dia udah pinter naik turunin perseneling. ketika mandeg di lampu merah, tiba-tiba ada pak polisi yang menghampirinya sambil ngawe-ngawe.

"selamat siang pak, anda terpaksa saya tilang"

hidan ngamatin wajah polisi itu baik baik "lho? pak pol yang kemarin?"

"lho, orang desa yang kemarin? pak hidan?"

pak hidan menepuk dada bangga "pak, sekarang mau pake alesan apalagi nilang saya heh? masalah gigi udah kecilll"

"anda saya tilang karena..." hidan nyamber lagi kaya kemarin "halah, mau nilang apa coba? walau naik mobil, helm tetep gue pake. sampe-sampe 'anu' gue dipakein helm juga. jaket komplit, gloves ok, boots mantap. surat-surat tek bawa semua. sampe surat kematian nenek gue juga tek bawa. terus, apa salah gue coba?"

"salah bapak ya..." pak itachi mengubah raut mukanya menjadi ramah tamah.

Hidan masih dengan gaya menantang sambil bergaya inosen.

"BAPAK PERNAH SEKOLAH GAK SIH? SEKARANG KALO MASALAH GIGI MUNGKIN UDAH MUDENG. TAPI..TAPI..ITU LOH" tangan pak pol gemeter nunjuk ke arah bawah.

"KALO NAIK MOBIL PAS BERHENTI KAKINYA JANGAN DIKELUARIN BUAT NYAGAK NAPA? MASYAALLAH...INI RODA EMPAT WOY, BUKAN RODA DUA!"

itachi tumbang untuk kedua kalinya.

**OWARI**

**kritik-saran-flame? klik REVIEW**


End file.
